Heimkehr
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Zu kurz um hier was zu schreiben. Ist jedenfalls Ron, Hermy


Disclaimer: Wie immer nix meine *seufz* hart, aber ich muss es zugeben. Alle Charakter gehören J.K.Rowling.

Autor hat was zu sagen, wie immer: Bitte Cat, diese Story ist für dich. Habe versucht mir Mühe zu geben, denn schließlich habe ich dir mal eine Ron/ Hermy versprochen. Tja, und da ist sie. Hoffe sie gefällt dir. 

 An alle anderen, wenn euch die Story gefällt oder auch nicht, hinterlasst ein kleines Review für den armen hungernden Autor. 

**Heimkehr**

  
Der Regen perlte in dicken Tropfen von ihrem Gesicht. Schwarze Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel und Blitze zuckten am Horizont. Bei jedem von ihnen zuckte sie zusammen und stolperte immer schneller voran. Durch die leeren Straßen die wie Spiegel von der Nässe wirkten.

Ihr dünnes Kleid klebte am Körper und ihrem Gesicht konnte man ansehen wie müde sie eigentlich war. So erschöpft das sie die Müdigkeit selbst kaum noch bemerkte. Der Schmutz des tagelangen Herumreisens ließ ihre sonst so helle Haut dunkler erscheinen. Nur eine winzige Tasche baumelte in ihrer linken Hand. Alle Habseligkeiten die sie noch besaß darin verstaut.

Ihre Augen suchten die Umgebung nach etwas ab das ihr bekannt vorkam. Häuser, so viele Häuser und sie alle sahen gleich aus. Ein Brief der schon viele Jahre alt war steckte in der Tasche. Verblichen und gelb. Sie wusste nicht ob dessen Inhalt überhaupt noch stimmte. Keine Antwort hatte sie damals geschrieben. Eine Antwort die sie ihm eigentlich schuldig war.

Vor Tagen hatte sie ihr altes Leben hinter sich gelassen. Ein Leben das ihr nichts mehr bedeutete und ihr vielleicht nie bedeutet hatte. Die Wärme eines angeblichen Heims verlassen. Ein Heim das aus Lüge und Betrug bestand. Doch zu stolz war sie gewesen. Dummer Stolz der ihr die Augen verschlossen hatte. Blind dem Schmerz und dem Unglück gegenüber.

Sanft fuhr sie über die Stelle unter ihrem Auge. Immer noch war es leicht geschwollen. Immer noch leuchtete es in einem intensiven Blau. Vielleicht war es verdienter Schmerz den sie durchleben musste. Auch sie hatte betrogen und belogen. Ihn und sich selbst. Ihre Freunde die ihr einst die Welt bedeutet hatten. Mit hoch erhobenen Haupt war sie von ihnen gegangen ohne zurückzuschauen. Entschlossene Verbissenheit in ihren Augen. Sie war überzeugt das Richtige zu tun. Das sie es allein schaffte. Sie hatte alle enttäuscht als sie seinem Charme erlag.

Doch auch ihr wurde über die Jahre wehgetan. Immer und immer wieder. Sie hatte tausendfach mit ihren eigenen Tränen bezahlt. Bis sie die Linie übertreten hatte an der es keine Rückkehr mehr gab.

Mit gebrochenen Stolz würde sie versuchen etwas von ihrer Würde zu retten.

Beinahe breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus die vor Kälte nur so zitterten. Dort vorn konnte sie es sehen. Das kleine Haus mit den roten Ziegeln. Es stand gedrungen in dem verwilderten Garten. Genauso wie er es in seinem Brief beschrieben hatte. Ein schwaches Leuchten war aus den Fenstern zu sehen während der Wind heftig mit den schiefen Fensterläden spielte. Vielleicht lebte er noch dort. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn nicht zu sehr verletzt. Vielleicht konnte er ihr eines Tages vergeben.

Ihre Schritte hallten in der Leere der Nacht. Als sie das Tor zum Garten öffnete übertönte die Naturgewalt über ihr das rostige Quietschen. Für Momente zögerte sie auf ihrem Weg. Was würde sie sagen? Wären überhaupt Worte nötig?

Ihr Atem wurde immer heftiger, als sie sich der Tür näherte. Das Holz war verwittert und alles passte irgendwie gar nicht zu dieser Umgebung. Was wäre, wenn er sie wieder wegschickte? Sie hatte keinen Platz mehr an den sie gehen konnte. Was wäre, wenn er sie nicht erkannte sie einfach vergessen hatte? Sie schluckte hart. Verdenken konnte sie es ihm nicht. Schließlich war sie diejenige die gebrochen und geschlagen wie ein wildes Tier zurückkehrte.

Ihre zitternde Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Mit einem etwas zaghaften Klopfen machte sie auf sich aufmerksam. Sie hoffte es zumindest. Einige Sekunden passierte nichts, Sekunden die ihr wie Stunden vorkamen. Der Regen prasselte immer härter auf ihre schmale Figur hinab. Dann hörte sie Schritte die sich schlaftrunken der Tür näherten. Wie in einem schlechten Film zuckte ein greller Blitz in dem Augenblick über den Himmel, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Blaue Augen starrten ihr verwundert entgegen. Blaue Augen die sie in sich aufzunehmen schienen, die jedoch plötzlich vor Schmerz dunkler wurden.

Und sie starrte zurück, konnte ihre Lippen nicht dazu bewegen Worte zu formen. Er sah noch genauso aus wie an dem Tag an dem sie ihn verlassen hatte. An dem Tag an dem sie sein Herz mit Füßen getreten hatte. Dasselbe leuchtend rote Haar, dass nun ganz zerzaust war. Dieselben blauen Augen die so viel Liebe für sie gehalten hatten. Unendlich viele Sommersprossen die sie früher zum Spaß gezählt hatte. Er war erwachsener geworden. Seine Gesichtszüge härter und sein Körper muskulöser. Acht Jahre waren eine verdammt lange Zeit.

Ihr Herz raste, raste so sehr das es schwer war ruhig auf den Beinen zu stehen. Wie hatte sie jemals gehen können? Wie hatte sie diesen Mann einst so verletzen können? Schuldgefühle nagten mehr dem je an ihr. Bewegung kam in ihn. Im ersten Moment rechnete sie damit das er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würde. Stattdessen war sie überrascht das er den kleinen Spalt öffnete und ihr wortlos bedeutete einzutreten.

Immer noch zitternd und mit tausend Fragen im verwirrten Kopf folgte sie ihm hinein. Drinnen herrschte eine angenehme Wärme, alles war sanft mit flackernden Kerzen erleuchtet. Es erinnerte sie so sehr an den Fuchsbau. Diese Gemütlichkeit, dieses heimische Gefühl. Wieder wurde ihr bewusst das sie das alles hätte haben können. All das und viel mehr, doch sie hatte sich dieses Glück verwehrt. Hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen die sie so bitter bereute. 

Wortlos stand sie im kleinen Wohnzimmer und betropfte den flauschigen Teppich unter ihren Füßen mit Regenwasser. Sein Blick traf sie nicht, als er ihr ein weiches Handtuch reichte. Leicht wäre es gewesen sie mit einem Zauber zu trocknen, doch sie getraute sich nicht den Mund zu öffnen. Hatte Angst diesen besonderen Moment zu zerstören. Langsam begann sie das nasse Gesicht zu trocknen, die nassen Haare mit dem trockenen Tuch zu wringen. Ein kräftiges Niesen entfloh ihr und hallte unnatürlich laut in der Stille. Seine Augen schnellten zu ihr, Sorge in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

Sanft packte er sie am Arm und führte sie ins noch winzigere Bad. Klein, aber das Schönste das sie je gesehen hatte. Hier war alles so viel schöner. Nicht groß, nicht protzig sondern nur das was sie sich in ihrem tiefsten Inneren immer gewünscht hatte. Sie fühlte die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen prickeln, als er ihr ein großes Shirt und viel zu große Hosen reichte. Er würde sie nicht fragen. Er würde sie nicht verurteilen und das machte ihr noch viel mehr zu schaffen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie Augenkontakt zu erhaschen nur um festzustellen das er ihr beharrlich auswich.

Noch bevor er das Bad verlassen konnte reichte sie mit bebender Hand nach seinem Arm. Sie spürte ihn unter ihrer Berührung zusammen zucken. „ Ron?". Es war nicht vielmehr als ein Krächzen doch es genügte um die breiten Schultern des Mannes erzittern zu lassen. „ Es ist gut Hermine. Zieh dich um bevor du dich erkältest.". Dann ließ er sie allein.

Seine Stimme vibrierte immer noch in ihren Ohren, als sie das nasse und schmutzige Sommerkleid über ihren Kopf zog. Warum tat er das? Er müsste sie hassen, sie anschreien. Doch er tat nichts von dem. Er war einfach nur Ron. Ein leises Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen, als sie seine Sachen an ihren kalten Körper drückte. Sein Geruch klebte an allem hier. Sein Geruch der sie in ihren Träumen verfolgt hatte. Jahr um Jahr und kein Tag war vergangen an dem sie nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Sie hatte versucht es zu verdrängen, doch konnte es nicht.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie war so dumm gewesen. Was musste er jetzt von ihr denken? Jetzt wo sie wieder angekrochen kam, wo sie wieder Hilfe brauchte. Und ihn, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Was war sie doch für eine Heuchlerin.

Gedanken begannen in ihrem Kopf zu tanzen. Gedanken an damals. Sie waren glücklich gewesen seit ihrem 6 Jahr in Hogwarts. Doch immer hatte sie dieses Sehnsucht gespürt. Sehnsucht nach jemand anderen. Als sie Hogwarts verließen hatte sie sich immer mehr von dem Mann entfernt den sie glaubte zu lieben. Damals hatte sie es so sehr bezweifelt. Sie hatte nicht gesehen wie sehr sie ihm damit weh getan hatte. Und dann war ein anderer Mann in ihr Leben getreten. Jemand nach dem sie sich so lang gesehnt hatte. Der ihr alle Wünsche erfüllen konnte. Ohne sich zu wehren war sie auf seinen Charme hereingefallen. Alle Warnungen, das er nicht gut für sie war, das er selbst nichts Gutes an sich hatte, hatte sie in den Wind geschlagen. Sie hatte Freundschaften zerstört und Herzen gebrochen. Heimlich war sie verschwunden. Alles hatte sie hinter sich gelassen.

Und nun stand sie hier. Im Hause des Mannes den sie am meisten verletzt hatte. Der Mann der sie gesucht und gefunden hatte und den sie einfach davonjagte. Sie schämte sich so sehr. Und nun war er es der ihren Fehler ausbügeln sollte? Heftig schüttelte sie die immer noch klammen Locken. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Nicht Ron! Sie würde ihm danken das sie sich kurz ausruhen durfte, für die Gastfreundschaft, doch dann würde sie für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür vom Badezimmer. Ebenso leise trat sie ins Wohnzimmer in dem er auf dem alten Sofa saß und den Kopf in den Händen hielt. Tief war er in Gedanken versunken. „ Ron?". Unschlüssig stand sie in der Tür, als seine blauen Augen sie trafen. Nervös spielten ihre Finger mit dem zu großen Shirt. „ Danke für die Gastfreundschaft Ron...aber...aber ich denke ich sollte jetzt besser wieder gehen.". Sie zuckte zurück als er von dem Sofa sprang und sich vor ihr aufbaute. „ Nein Hermine! Nicht wieder!", polterte er laut. „ Was denkst du dir dabei? Tauchst nach acht verdammten Jahren wieder hier auf. Sagst kurz Hallo und verschwindest einfach?".

Betrübt senkte sie die braunen Augen und starrte auf seinen Brustkorb. „ Ich...ich will dir nicht wieder weh tun...ich...". „ Du tust mir mehr weh, wenn du wieder gehst.". Sanft griff er nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht seinem entgegen. „ Ich werde dich nicht wieder einfach so loslassen. Damals dachte ich es wäre besser für uns beide. Ich wollte das du glücklich bist, aber heute denke ich anders. Denke nicht mal im Traum daran durch diese Tür zu gehen!". „ Aber ich habe dich davongejagt. Ich habe nicht mal auf deine Briefe geantwortet. Wie kannst du mir verzeihen?".

Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihre zierliche Gestalt und drückten sie an die breite Brust. „ Ich habe dir nicht verziehen Hermine, noch lange nicht. Es wird viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen alle Dinge auszuarbeiten. Aber du weißt welch ein Narr ich bin, ich kann hoffen und nun hoffe ich das du bei mir bleibst...für immer.". 

Tränen sickerten aus ihren Augen und durchnässten sein Hemd. Leicht nickte sie mit dem Kopf. „ Ich bleibe gern Ron...sehr gern.". Viele Fragen würde sie beantworten müssen. Es würde viel Arbeit bedeuten alte Freundschaften aufzubauen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Doch sie würde sich Mühe geben. Sie würde versuchen ihm das Glück zu geben das er acht Jahre entbehren musste. Alle Tränen wieder gut machen die er wegen ihr vergossen hatte. Es würde leicht werden ihn zu lieben, denn schließlich hatte sie das immer getan. Nur leider war es ihr viel zu spät klar geworden. Diese Chance würde sie mit beiden Händen greifen, nicht umsonst war sie heimgekehrt. 

Ende 

Autorenunsinn: Oh nein! Was habe ich da geschrieben? Fluffiger geht's ja nun gar nicht mehr. Hoffentlich bekomme ich dafür keine Tomaten an den Kopf. Bitte sanft mit mir umgehen, war eine neue Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet.


End file.
